I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an educational device, and more particularly to an educational device especially adapted for use by educational institutions below the college level for demonstrating physical properties of beams of light, referred to as a beam collimator.
II. Description of the Prior Art
An an educational device, the beam collimator is a fundamental tool for the teaching of principles relating to the physical properties of beams of light and can be used for the teaching of principles which can be applied to numerous areas of science in learning institutions below the college level. For example, a student is given an opportunity to perform independently the complete sequence of behavior involved in experimenting; constructing a hypothesis based on observation; designing a test of the hypothesis; interpreting data from the test; describing how the data support or do not support the hypothesis; and if necessary, revising the hypothesis and testing it again. Although the prior art describes numerous sophisticated and rather complex devices that can be used for illustrating the physical properties of a beam of light, none of the known devices are completely satisfactory for teaching these principles in learning institutions below the college level, especially at elementary grade levels. The prior art devices although satisfactory in some respects, i.e., known devices will illustrate the physical properties of a beam of light, however, they do not possess the combined advantages of being simple, relatively inexpensive, rugged, easily assembled and relatively portable when compared to the novel and advantageous device of the present invention.